Only Bestfriend
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ ooc ; bxb ; collab with minumtolakangin ] Taeyong bimbang, memilih antara cinta dan persahabatan. Dan ketika ia sudah yakin dengan kata hatinya, Jaehyun menghancurkan semuanya dengan hanya satu ciuman di bibir. [NCT SMROOKIES.] [Jaehyun, J. x Taeyong, L] [ JaeYong ] [ #ANightWithJaeyong EVENT ]


Halo! Namaku Lee Taeyong. Aku ingin bercerita pada kalian; sesuatu tentang perasaanku pada sahabatku yang tujuh tahun lebih tua dariku. Apa kalian tertarik mendengarkan ceritaku? Kalau ya, dengarkan aku baik-baik, oke?

* * *

.

 **Only Bestfriend**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **A story by** _ **awtaeyong**_ ** & **_**minumtolakangin**_

 **Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik kami, namun cerita ini sepenuhnya milik kami. Cerita ini bertema boys love yang menampilkan hubungan antara laki-laki dan laki-laki. Dan kami tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.**

 **Alternate Reality, typo(s), OOC, older!Jaehyun**

 **.**

"— _ **if this is what it's like falling in love, then I don't ever wanna grow up. Maybe I'm just a kid in love."**_

.

* * *

Pernahkah kau merasa nyaman dengan seseorang? Maksudku, ya, tentu saja kau nyaman dengannya karena ia adalah sahabatmu. Tapi ini lain. Teramat nyaman sampai-sampai kau berpikir bahwa lingkar sosialmu hanyalah dia. Atau dengan kata lain: ketergantungan. Sangat nyaman hingga kau pikir bahwa hidupmu tergantung padanya.

Oke, jadi namanya Jung Jaehyun. Tapi terkadang aku memanggilnya Jung atau Woojae. Umurnya dua puluh empat tahun, dan ia adalah seorang calon psikiater. Aku mengenalnya sejak aku menginjak tahun pertamaku di sekolah dasar. Ia adalah tetangga samping rumahku yang berasal dari Amerika.

Jaehyun _hyung_ (―atau haruskah aku panggil dia paman?) adalah sahabat terdekatku yang mana aku meletakkan rasa percaya tertinggiku padanya. Aku teramat terbuka padanya, dan ia tidak pernah lelah mendengarkan semua ocehanku sesibuk apapun ia. Jangan pikirkan sebuah hubungan persahabatan yang damai—kau harus tahu kalau aku adalah orang yang keras kepala dan sebagian mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki jiwa diktator—perdebatan bukanlah hal yang baru bagi kami. Tapi Jaehyun _hyung_ selalu mengalah dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa meski yang kulakukan mungkin menyakiti perasaannya. Tapi ia selalu sabar dan tak pernah lelah mengajariku untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik lagi. Mungkin, ya, faktor umur adalah hal yang paling berperan disini. Namun terlepas dari itu aku yakin kalau itu memang sudah sifatnya.

Kupikir ini semua akan tetap menjadi rasa nyaman terhadap seorang sahabat yang sudah kukenal lama. Kupikir akan seperti itu. Mirisnya, apa yang kupikirkan selama ini ternyata salah. Ada gejolak lain dalam diriku acap kali aku bersamanya—gejolak aneh namun menyenangkan. Aku tidak mau berpikiran aneh-aneh pada awalnya, tapi saat aku melihat tatapannya saat kemarin ia menjemputku di sekolah sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Tatapan itu yang membuatku yakin bahwa yang kupikirkan selama ini adalah salah.

Ini bukan hanya sekedar nyaman; ini adalah sesuatu yang lain dimana nyaman adalah salah satu bagiannya—

—cinta.

Oke, katakan aku gila karena menumbuhkan perasaan itu. Ya, aku juga berpikiran sama dengan kalian. Bahwa, cinta bisa merusak persahabatan. Tapi disini aku merasa lebih berdosa karena aku jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang umurnya tujuh tahun diatasku. Sehun _hyung_ bilang kalau cinta tak memandang umur. Tapi tak ada yang bisa membohongi bahwa ada tembok tebal yang menjadi jarak dalam perbedaan umur kami. Rasanya seperti jauh sekali meski kami hanya terpaut tujuh tahun.

Sejak tadi malam aku berpikir bahwa, tak apa-apakah kalau perasaan ini tetap tumbuh dan dia tak pernah tahu? Bohong kalau aku tidak takut persahabatan kami akan hancur karena ini. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti aku lepas kendali kemudian ia menjauh dariku? Bagaimana kalau nyatanya ia tak memandangku sama seperti aku memandangnya? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya sudah ada yang mendiami hatinya tanpa sepengetahuanku? Aku mencoba untuk berpikir realistis, karena bagaimanapun ia hidup lebih lama dariku dan lingkar sosialnya tentu jauh lebih luas dibandingkan aku.

Aku membuang nafas. Urusan cinta yang tak pasti di usiaku yang baru tujuh belas tahun seolah mengambil semua sisi warasku lalu membaginya dua. _Tapi, melihat binar matanya kemarin siang, bolehkah aku sedikit berharap disini? Bolehkah aku sedikit berharap bahwa ia juga memandangku sama seperti aku memandangnya?_

.

* * *

.

Yang pertama kali kulihat saat aku keluar rumahku adalah—senyum sehangat mentari di ufuk timur dan binar mata yang menebarkan endorfin. Itu Jaehyun _hyung_. Ia mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Dalam langkahku menghampiri dirinya, aku balas tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh kokohnya saat jarak kami sudah menipis.

"Pagi, Taeyong. Siap dengan _kejutan_ darikuhari ini?"

"Ya," aku menggangguk pasti, merasakan tangan besarnya membelai rambutku yang menutupi dahi. "Kali ini, apa yang kau persiapkan, _hyung_?"

Aku menanti kejutan hari ini, karena biasanya ia selalu memberikan kejutan yang kusukai. Kemarin ia memberikanku kesegaran berupa _häagen-dazs_ rasa coklat, ketika pagi sudah menggoreng kulitku yang tak seputih Jaehyun _hyung_.

Jari-jari Jaehyun _hyung_ memegang rahangku, dan setelahnya ia melakukan hal yang sama sekali tak pernah aku duga sebelumnya.

Jaehyun _hyung_ mengecup bibirku.

Mungkin bagi kalian, ataupun Jaehyun _hyung_ , itu adalah kecupan biasa. Tapi tidak bagiku. Bagiku yang telah jatuh pada pesonanya, ini bukanlah kecupan biasa.

"Nah, ayo kita berangkat." Jaehyun _hyung_ berkata santai setelah merebut ciuman pertamaku, lalu membukakan pintu mobil layaknya aku adalah pemaisurinya. Aku tak tahu harus bereaksi apa, antara senang atau sedih.

Karena aku mengalami keduanya, dua situasi yang menjebak hatiku lebih rumit dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini aku pulang sendiri, Jaehyun _hyung_ bilang ia masih punya pekerjaan jadi ia tak bisa menjemputku seperti biasanya. Tapi itu bagus buatku sih, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit menenangkan pikiranku yang akhir-akhir ini selalu dibayangi oleh sosoknya.

Aku berhenti di sebuah kafe yang aroma _red velvet_ _cheesecake_ -nya membuatku tergoda untuk masuk ke dalam. Pas sekali karena perutku sudah merengek minta diisi. Maka aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam untuk menikmati sepotong _red velvet_ _cheesecake_ bersama segelas _caramel macchiatto_.

"Hei, Taeyong!"

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati Chittaphon tengah melambaikan tangannya seraya berjalan menghampiriku.

"Kebetuan sekali kita bertemu disini."

"Mmm." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Kutarik lengan Chittaphon dan aku membawa kami ke sebuah meja yang terletak di pojok kafe. "Aku baru melihatmu lagi. Bagaimana Osaka?"

"Fantastis!" Aku sedikit heran karena Chittaphon menjawab dengan bertepuk tangan. Maksudku, perlukah ia melakukan hal itu? "Yuta- _nii_ juga sangat baik padaku jadi aku nyaman disana."

Aku mendengus. "Iya, baik padamu saja. Padaku tetap saja ia kejam."

Chittaphon adalah tetanggaku yang kini tinggal di Osaka bersama kakak sepupuku, Yuta. Kami berteman baik meski tempat tinggal kami kini tak lagi berdekatan. Dan entah ada gerangan apa, aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Chittaphon disini. Aku menolak memanggil Yuta dengan embel-embel _hyung_ atau _niisan_ karena Yuta begitu menyebalkan padaku.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja kami dan menyerahkan sebuah tabel berisi menu. Aku membiarkan Chittaphon yang memesan makananku, karena aku yakin ia masih ingat dengan makanan kesukaanku.

"Tumben aku bisa melihatmu disini." Ucapku setelah pelayan itu meninggalkan meja kami. "Biasanya kau akan ke Seoul hanya pada akhir tahun."

"Sebenarnya aku berkunjung kesini untuk _study tour_. Kami memiliki waktu kosong jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu. Sepertinya kau tidak sadar kalau aku sudah mengikutimu sejak kau keluar dari area sekolahmu."

Aku mendecih. "Pantas saja aku merasa seseorang tengah mengikutiku."

Chittaphon tertawa. "Hei, kau tahu tidak? Aku dan Yuta- _nii_ sudah berpacaran!"

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan?"

Ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Chittaphon dan Yuta berkencan? Yang benar saja. Aku pasti tidak akan betah berada satu ruangan bersama mereka karena aku sudah bisa menebak kalau mereka adalah tipe pasangan yang tak pernah malu mengumbar kemesraan mereka dimanapun.

"Baru setahun yang lalu sih. Yuta- _nii_ bilang kalau ia sudah lama menyukaiku sejak aku masih di Seoul."

Chittaphon dan Yuta terpaut jarak tujuh tahun. Dan sialnya hal itu mengingatkanku pada Jaehyun _hyung_. Kalau Chittaphon dan Yuta saja bisa berpacaran, apakah ada kemungkinan bagiku dan Jaehyun _hyung_?

"Bagaimana rasanya menyukai orang yang jauh lebih tua darimu?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu kuajukan pada Chittaphon. Lelaki berkebangsaan Thailand itu terdiam sejenak. "Memang pada awalnya terasa aneh, karena ia lebih tua tujuh tahun dariku. Aku sempat menyangkal perasaan ini, berkata pada diriku bahwa aku tak boleh menyukainya karena dunia dan lingkar sosial kami benar-benar berbeda. Aku takut untuk terluka―terlebih aku tahu kalau Yuta _nii_ punya teman wanita yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Tapi semakin lama aku menyangkal perasaan ini, semakin perasaanku padanya bertambah besar. Aku tersiksa. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sampai pada suatu malam dimana Yuta _nii_ mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Disitu aku lega, karena nyatanya aku tidak berjuang sendiri. Perasaan kami sama, dan perlahan ketakutan itu sirna. Aku tak perlu takut lagi karena Yuta _nii_ ada bersamaku."

"Ah, begitu..." Aku mendadak tak bersemangat setelah mendengar cerita dari Chittaphon. Kenapa kisah mereka sangat manis sementara kisahku sendiri hampir berujung miris. "Selamat untuk kalian, omong-omong."

"Dan kau? Siapa yang saat ini tengah kau sukai?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Yah, begitulah. Kau tahu sendiri siapa orang yang paling mungkini kusukai."

Chittaphon mengerutkan dahinya. "Jaehyun _hyung_?"

Aku mengangguk lemas. "Sialnya, kau benar."

Chittaphon meraih tanganku. Kutatap ia penuh tanda tanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, kulihat Chittaphon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan, jangan suka pada Jaehyun _hyung_."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Chittaphon membuang nafas. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping―tepatnya ke luar kafe dimana ada seorang pria yang tengah berciuman dengan kekasihnya di dalam mobil. "Pria itu, Jaehyun _hyung_."

"Apa?"

Aku mengikuti arah pandang Chittaphon―pada seorang pria yang tengah berciuman di dalam mobil. Aku tak bisa melihat jelas sosoknya karena wajahnya terhalang oleh wajah lelaki lain yang tengah diciumnya.

"Lihat saja." Gumam Chittaphon.

Maka kami menyaksikan pasangan yang tengah berciuman itu―ini terdengar sedikit menggelikan seolah-olah kami tidak punya hal lain yang lebih menarik untuk disaksikan.

Ciuman itu terlepas, dan entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba menahan nafasku. Pria yang nampaknya berperan sebagai dominan itu mengangkat kepalanya dan semuanya menjadi jelas―itu memang Jaehyun _hyung_.

Apa? Jadi selama ini ia sudah memiliki kekasih? Lalu maksud dari segala perlakuannya padaku ini apa?

Tubuhku mendadak lemas. Aku melupakan satu fakta tentangku dan Jaehyun _hyung_ ―bahwa kami hanyalah sepasang sahabat.

Ya, sepasang sahabat yang selamanya akan menjadi sahabat.

.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

.

 _A/N from minumtolakangin: setelah dua bulan lebih ngaret, akhirnya kelar juga wkwkwk /sungkem ke nyonya awtaeyong/ maafkan untuk segala ketypoan._. Ehehehehehe see you next time~!_

 _A/N from awtaeyong: …maaf kalo collab kita yang ini berakhir mengenaskan lagi /slap/ maafkan kalo alurnya terlalu cepet, soalnya ngerjain edit dan finishingnya sambil ngurusin idung yang beleleran ingus dan kepala yang pusing gara gara demam ._._


End file.
